


What You Do To Me

by ProfessorGuyBlue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel is the love interest, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Not the greatest anything, Omnic Racism, Omnic hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Things get updated and continued, Violence, drug mention, human x omnic, i still have no idea what i'm doing, later adult themes, later smutish actions, pure guilty pleasure, rewritten, taken from my tumblr, the chapters will be updated randomly, the overwatch character will make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGuyBlue/pseuds/ProfessorGuyBlue
Summary: Still pure guilty pleasure, sue me~Simply because there isn’t enough stories about the Reader helping omnics against racism/hate/violence, I decided to write one instead.





	1. From The Very First Time

It was supposed to be a normal afternoon. You’d get out of work and walk home, maybe stop by your favorite coffee place for a quick cup of liquid energy. But no, tonight decided to be difficult and place you only a few feet away from a group of men who were armed with bats and metal pipes. At first you thought nothing of it, a couple of punks smashing some jerk’s computer. You thought nothing of it, but then you saw what looked like a person trying to back away from the group before they where forced down on their knees and a bat was swung against their head. The more you stared at the scene, the more it became clear to you this was an act of hate and that poor person that tried to get away was an Omnic.

Your coffee fell to the hard concrete, abandoned and forgotten as you rushed to the Omnic’s aid, barley being missed by an attacker’s bat as it made contact with your arm as you pulled the Omnic to you, pulling his?her? head to your chest, using your body as their shield.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You snapped, anger boiling underneath your skin as you felt the Omnic shake in your grasp, barley having control of their circuits and joints. A few sparks flew off of them though they gripped onto your shirt tightly. Fear is the most human emotion you can think of and this poor thing was more terrified than you could ever imagine, being beaten just because some people can’t get their head out of their asses.

“They weren’t hurting anyone you monsters!” For a moment shock washed over the attackers faces as they stared down at you and the Omnic you held close before their shock turned to scowls, one of them even reached for your shoulder to pull you back only to be met with a glare your you jerking away from his hand. The attacker growled, his grip tightening around his bat.

“Look, we don’t want to hurt you so back away from the junk pile and pretend you never saw us and we’ll leave you alone.” Tch, typical hooligans, thinking they can bully their ways threw life and get whatever you want. Well you aren’t some pushover and you wont stand for this ignorance and useless violence against an innocent soul. Without a word you took out your phone and quickly typed the best you could with one phone before bringing it to your ear and making complete eye contact with each of the attackers.

“Hello police?” You feigned innocence and fear, raising your voice just a bit higher to emphasize your ‘need’ “I’m being attacked by a group of men, please help me.” Your fake sobs turned the men white and they made a dash for cover, none of them wanting to be jailed. Once they were out of sight, your sobs turned to snickers. Heh, you didn’t call the police, or anyone for that matter. You simply touched the screen of your phone as if you were dialing 911. The mindless few are the gullible group.

“Thank you.” Snapped out of your victorious thoughts, you gently pulled away from the Omnic, gently cupping his metal cheek as your expression softened at their battered, bent, and dented face and body. Their clothes torn and dirtied and, now that you can actually look at them, you’re pretty sure this is a guy. Brown and baggy work pants with heavy boots matched with a grey shirt and fluffy red sweater. His matching red hat hooked around a belt hoop. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw the Superman logo on his hat.

“Don’t mention it. C'mon.” You let him rest one of his arms over your shoulder, allowing him to put most of his weight on you so you could take him somewhere safe to be patched up. 

“You don’t have too…” He muttered, but you smiled happily and pulled him just a bit closer.

“But I want too. What’s your name pal?” Despite his heavy weight and limp keeping you walking pace slow and careful, you wanted to make conversation and maybe get to know the Omnic you’ve saved. For a moment he was silent, either thinking if he should trust enough to tell you his name or he was beat so hard he forgot it.

“….Angel.”

“Angel,” You repeated. “Nice to met you Angel.” Your smile was met with a small chuckle from him, a pained chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless.

“Don’t worry Angel,” You sighed at his weight, gently readjusting to even out the growing pain in your shoulder. “I’ll take care of you.”


	2. A quiet moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment between you and Angel

It’s been a few weeks since you took Angel to your home and a few days since you were able to get some help and fix his wounds up. He was no longer sparking and he’s stopped shaking. Thank goodness. You don’t know what you’d do if he was still hurt. Knowing yourself you might panic a little. Anyway, it been a few weeks and he is looking and acting much better than from when you first brought him here, at least, you think he’s doing better. 

Angel doesn’t really talk much and mostly shrugs or a nod/shake of his head as a form of communication. Maybe he’s just quiet? Often he’d just sit on your couch, lean into the cushions and not move for a few hours. Either he’s very chill or he really doesn’t trust you and you hope it’s not the latter. 

“Angel…” You sat on the couch beside him, keeping a respectful distance when he lightly tilts his head in your direction. “Why didn’t you fight back?” You only remember seeing him fall to the ground just take the beating. Perhaps he doesn’t know how to fight but part of you doubted that for some reason. He shrugs. 

“Hey, I want an actual answer.” You hear him huff and sink deeper into your couch “Please?” You didn’t want to be pushy but you don’t understand why someone would just let another person beat on them just because they were different. It wasn’t right and just laying there and taking isn’t good for anyone.

"I was scared.“ Oh finally, you were afraid he would just leaving you hanging there for the rest of the day until he has to go home. Boy that would’ve been really, really awkward. Wait…he was scared?

"Why?” You breathed, now more curious than ever. Angel adjusted himself a bit more, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his still fluffy sweater with his legs spreading to make himself lean even farther into the couch. For a moment you thought he was hoping the couch would absorb him. 

“I can’t fight against a world that wants me to lose.” he shrugs again, still looking away from you.

“But you don’t have to be scared.” You encouraged gently, smiling as warmly as you could and carefully put your hand on his leg, patting it a little to show you meant no harm. 

“I’m always scared.” You pause for a moment, unsure of where things conversation was going and where it may end up.

"Are you scared now?“ You asked quietly almost worriedly. Sure he really has no reason to trust you, after all humans have done to other Omnics and himself you wouldn’t trust yourself either. Hopefully the kindness you have showed him is enough to somewhat show that not all humans are hateful creatures. You’re tense as the seconds tick by, your other hand clenched tightly on your lap as you stared down at it. Please, please don’t let him hate you. 

"No.” His voice made you jump a little despite how gently he spoke. It gave you just enough courage to look back at him to find his lazy posture has changed and he’s sitting up, a little. Instead of leaning against your couch he’s leaning his arms on his legs and looking at you. The sudden closeness wasn’t uncomfortable but you just felt the urge to look away. 

Oh look at the time! It’s time for you to go into the kitchen and grab a random snack that’s what time it is! You were about to get up when Angel grabbed your hand that was still on his leg and held it for a moment. You noticed how warm his metal hand was. And before you could look back he placed his forehead against your temple. The act made your face light up in a blush. You’re not even close friends! Why is he suddenly so close and touchy!?

“Thank you… for saving me.” And with that he laid back against the couch, crossed his legs and stared off into space. Leaving you to gather your thoughts and quickly walk into the kitchen. 

Maybe you should just start making dinner instead.


	3. Not All Humans

"No way, Edwardo is the better man. If Sophie had any brains she would go for him."

"Um, hello? Rico is so much more romantic and have you see his hair? It's sooo good looking."

"Hey, you don't need hair to win the girl."

It's been another few days after you met Angel and things have been better between the two of you. After his last check-up Angel is now fully healed and ready to leave your couch, return to his own house and explore the world again and that's where you were headed right now as you both talked about the random Spanish Romance about a love triangle that was playing on t.v last night. You don't know how it happened but you watched it with Angel. It had subtitles so you could understand the situation and after twelve episodes you claimed that Rico, the dashing bull fighter would win the heart of Sophie with his bravery and charm while Angel claimed it would be Edwardo, the gentle son of a farmer who could play the guitar. You both bet fifty bucks. The season finale will be played tonight and you are positive you are getting that fifty bucks. No one can resist Rico and his flawless hair. You giggled at Angel's comment when he had to grab you shoulder.

"Right here." He nodded towards a garage door. You tried not too but you made a confused face. There was hateful graffiti on the door and it was covered in rust and dirt. Here? Really? There was a moment of Angel digging into his pockets to take out a set of keys and unlocked the garage door, easily lifting it open. You tried not to flinched at the rusted squeak. Within the garage was a mess of instruments, a drum lazily put together with one of the drums laying on it's side. In the corner by the door was a small tv, it was off but it looked really old. Cans of beer and soda littered the floor. It smelled like old wood and oil.

"Make yourself at home." Angel said, taking a seat on his own couch that was an odd shade of brown and kicked his legs up on a drum near him.

"You live in a garage?" You asked, really hoping that wasn't the case because then you might try to convince Angel to live with you. You immediately blush and quickly tell yourself it was because you were friends and that what friends do. You hear him chuckle quietly.

"No, above it." Oh thank goodness. Your next question was if he was in some kind of band. It would be a little weird if he just had a bunch of instruments laying about for no reason. Angel replied that it was a fun hobby he had with a few friends, a pass time when he wasn't at work. Work? You didn't know he had a job. He didn't try to go anywhere when he was staying with you. Maybe he was on vacation? You sat down on the couch beside after dusting a few chip crumbs out of your way. It was a very soft couch, the cushion hugged your butt comfortably. This must be why Angel always sat in such a lazy manner.

"Do you live with your friends or...?" Curiously you took another look around the room to see if you could gather any information on these friends of his. The drums were blue so maybe the drummer liked the color blue. One of the guitars was a very sharp orange and the strings a neon green so the guitarist must be that creative friend everyone has. You wondered which instrument Angel played. Maybe he was the singer? You smiled at the idea, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who liked being the center of attention.

"Nah though Zoey does crash on my couch from time to time." You were about to ask who this Zoey was when you just decided to ask another time as your stomach growled loudly and rudely disturbed the silence. Angel chuckled off to your side and now you couldn't help but blush in your embarrassment. This is what you get for skipping breakfast.

"I got some food for ya upstairs, c'mon." Angel playfully tapped your shoulder and lead you to a door that was farthest from the garage's own door which Angel closed with a push a button on the wall. The inside of the actual house was surprisingly clean compared to the garage. Not fancy looking but clean.

Your heart stopped when you saw someone laying in the living room. Oh no! Was there a break in? Is this person a thief or one of those hoodlums that was responsible for you meeting Angel in the first place? You were about to grab the lamp beside you for defense when Angel tossed a pillow at the sleeping person, waking them a start.

"Zoey, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" He didn't sound angry or even shocked though his sudden swearing caught you off guard. The person yawned loudly and stretched themselves across the cushions.

"You leave your windows unlocked dude." So this was Zoey? She was in a loose faded pink tang top and torn, jean shorts. Her black socks reached her upper thighs and she had on two different colored sneakers. Part of her head was shaved and died streaks of it blue through out her otherwise perfectly yellow locks. She was rather pretty actually and very into this days growing fashion. Zoey sat up and stretched with a quiet yawn, rubbing one of her eyes as she looked at you.

"Who's your friend?" You quickly move your hand away from the lamp and smiled awkwardly. You were about to smash this woman's head in with a lamp so all you really can do is smile awkwardly and hope she didn't read too much into your hand resting on the lamp. Angel introduced you and how the two of you met, when you ran to his rescue from a small group of thugs and how you took him to your place and got him all fixed up. It was interesting to watch Zoey's expression switch from disgust to anger to understanding to happiness. After getting up from her seat she pulled you into half a hug, only one of her arms hooked around your shoulders as she pressed you to her side, grinning widely with appreciation.

"This kid saved you? You're lucky I wasn't there or there'd be a couple of dead bodies on the news." She laughed though her comment only served to make you a bit uncomfortable. You could smell the perfume she had decided to wear that day. Boy it was strong. Angel only hummed his response while he dug into the fridge. Part of you wondered why he had a fridge if he didn't need to eat but then again it might be for Zoey and his other friends if they visit him a lot. You were kind of happy he wasn't alone but suddenly a little jealous and sad. Maybe he didn't need you around anymore.

"But seriously, thanks." There was a more sincere tone in Zoey's voice as she let you go and returned to her spot on the couch and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table that rested in the center of the room. You manged to nod at her as she flipped on the radio and Angel handed you a small box of cookies which you happily began to munch on. Oh! Chocolate chip! Yummy! Happily you sat down beside Zoey and Angel sat beside you and all three of you just listened to the radio.

"...and now these people are expecting us to treat these machines like people. I mean, first they destroy our lives and now you wants to give them rights?" You heard the radio host speak through the speakers. Anger began to boil in your gut. Honestly some people just disgust you. Omnics are still people and it seemed Zoey shared your opinion because she scoffed at the radio, rolling her eyes.

"We can't be blamed for wanting to take justice into our own hands right? The police aren't doing anything about these Omnics and it's not like we're hurting anyone. They're just machines and machines don't have feelings."

"Turn it off. **Now**." Angel suddenly growled, sending a deep shiver down your spine. Immediately you wanted to say something to comfort him in some way only to find Angel putting his arm around you and resting his forehead against your temple just like he did a few days ago. He sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath but you had a hard time hearing him, all of your attention on how he was holding you in an oddly affectionate manner though you could feel his hand move from the couch's arm back to your shoulder, as if he was unsure if he wanted to touch you or not. For some reason it made your face hot. After a moment of silence his hand finally came to rest against your arm.

"Not all humans..."


End file.
